Dragons and Wolves
by luckyeleven
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 4 - Destiny arrives at Dany's doorstep, will she let it, or him, in? -
1. Dreams

Dany had experienced a strange couple of months. It all started with a dream she had at the 3rd hour of one night. She saw a man; tall, bold and a head covered with dark curls. His eyes were penetrating, she felt like they could pierce her soul and look into the deepest chambers of her being. In the dream, this man did nothing but stare at her. She had the very same dream three times that week, and the week after, and the week after…

It wasn't until the next month when the dream began to appear in her mind on the 3rd hour of the day along with the 3rd of the night. Twice a day she would see his face, always at 3'o'clock. The dreams were causing her much anxiety. She was finding difficulty in sleeping, eating, and ruling Mereen. Dany had had visions before, but none were like these. None were as vivid and consuming as these dreams.

By the third month, Dany couldn't think that it could get worse but it did. The dreams were different every time. Once she dreamt of making love to this man on a bed of blue petals. Another time, she held his chest as they rode Balerion together. She dreamt of him holding a young girl with golden hair and deep blue eyes who called her "mother". The dreams then took a turn, she dreamt of herself and this man fighting side by side but it wasn't clear who they were fighting against. She saw herself on the Iron Throne, with him beside her. She saw a large wolf with pale white fur and red eyes walking towards her dragons. It was then when she realized that she couldn't persist to ignore these visions.

She went to Barristan Selmy's chamber, in the middle of the night, when she couldn't take it anymore. She woke him up from his sleep.

"Your Grace! You startled me. Is everything alright?" he said in a rush as he quickly got up from his bed.

"Yes Sir, everything is fine. I was just wondering if we could talk for a bit," she said in a shy tone. Sir Barristan was one of the few people she could trust, she didn't know if he could help her, but she was sure that she trusted him.

"I've been having these strange dreams. Visions, actually. I know they aren't nothing, they happen every day at 3 in the morning and 3 in the afternoon. The visions, its as if they are telling me a story. My own story. I can't explain it," she said as she felt a few tears fall down her face. She couldn't understand why she was crying.

"Come, sit" he said as he offered her a place beside him on the edge of his bed. "You are like a daughter to me, my queen, but still if I ever had a daughter I know she would have been exactly like you. I hope you don't mind me saying this," she said letting his gaze fall towards the ground.

"No. No of course not," she assured him.

"I wont ask you to talk more about these dreams and what are in them, as I can see that they trouble you. But if you would allow me, I'd like to take you somewhere. Somewhere where you might be able to get some help" he said with a smile.

"Where is this somewhere, Sir Barristan?" she asked.

"I am not a religious man. But, I do believe that the priests and priestesses of the Red God have some insight into things we can't see and things that we don't know. I know this from experience. I can take you to a priest, a man and a friend to me that I trust," he said.

"Sir you know how I feel about magic," Dany said remembering her horrible experiences with the black arts.

"This is not magic, your Grace. I think they can work miracles," he said.


	2. Micah

The next day, Dany excused herself from the small council meeting and let Sir Barristan take her to the Red temple of Bravos.

It took quite a while to get there, and throughout the entire journey Dany felt nothing but nerves. She didn't know what to make of this whole situation. It seemed wrong and out of place for her to seek help from a priest. She knew nothing about the Red religion; only that they prayed to one God instead of the Seven and that they rely on prophecies. Prophecies have never shown her or given her any good.

When they arrived, she was astonished by the superfluity of the temple. It was elaborately decorated, and there were tons of priests and priestesses walking around the temple. Some would stop, stare at her in complete and utter disbelief, and quickly keep moving.

"Sir Barristan I thought that no one was supposed to know of my arrival," Dany said feeling anxious about the reactions she was getting.

"I am pretty sure that these people didn't know until now," he said.

A man dressed in a red coat then greeted them. He was bald, and had olive toned skin. His blue eyes shined so bright to a point where Dany felt like they could blind someone. He shook hands with Sir Barristan, and then proceeded to look at her.

"My name is Micah. Daenarys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, Mother of Dragons, and Breaker of Chains, it is an honor. I have been waiting for you since the day you were born."

She shook his hand. "I'm afraid I don't understand that," she said trying to be polite.

"There is much you don't understand," he said.

"Which is exactly why we came here, she's been having-" Sir Barristan was interrupted.

"- Visions, of a man with dark hair and their daughter and the dragons and the wolf and so much more, am I not right?" Micah said allowing a smirk to creep upon his face.

Dany could feel her heart beat pick up in pace. She tried not the show the fear she was feeling on her face, "how could you possibly know that?" she asked quietly.

"He told me," he said pointing to the red ceiling above.


	3. Azor Ahai

Authors Note:

Thank you to everyone who gave me feedback. I will be posting longer chapters soon, it's just what I wanted to give as many updates as I can to give the story a good start.

Enjoy, and please leave a review. It would be highly appreciated.

The man took Dany and Sir Barristan into a private room where they could talk.

"Stop prevaricating and tell me what you know and how you know it," Dany said firmly. She wasn't in the mood for his ambiguity. Sir Barristan gave her a look telling her to calm down.

"Your Grace, do you anything about Azor Ahai?" Micah asked.

"No," she replied.

"Many years ago, a hero saved the world and fought against the white walkers and their god. The walkers have been re-building their army ever since and soon the war will start again. They will cross the wall and attack Westeros and we need a new hero," he said.

"You expect me to believe in white walkers and tales told by wet nurses?" she said.

"Wet nurses told tales about your dragons, and yet they exist" he said.

She felt defeated.

He continued, "Your grace, you were born in the midst of a storm of salt and smoke. You were reborn in Drogo's funeral pyre. A comet appeared in the sky that same night. You fit the prophecy. The Red god speaks it, the priests and priestesses speak it. Many Maesters of the Citadel speak it. It is a known thing," he said.

Dany had to sit down.

"So if she is Azor Ahai, who is the man in her dreams?" Sir Barristan asked.

Dany looked at him in disbelief. '_Does he actually believe what this priest is saying?' _she thought to herself. But then again, a part of her believed it as well.

"Daenarys," Micaeh said. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

She nodded.

"In the house of the undying, you had a vision of your brother speaking about is son, yes?" he said.

It was then when she understood what he was talking about. She remembered the vision.

"**He has a song," her brother said. "He is the prince that was promised, and his is the song of ice and fire."… "There must be one more,"… "The dragon has three heads."**

"Are you saying that there is more than one Azor Ahai?" she asked.

"Maybe, that is something that many have been debating over for years. I believe that there is only one; you are Azor Ahai. However, you need two other people to carry out your destiny. The dragon has three heads. You are one. The man with the dark hair is the second," he said.

"Who is the third?" Sir Barristan asked.

"We are unsure about that," he said.

"So this man, he must be a Targaryen to fit the prophecy," Dany said seeing his face in her mind. She has been seeing his face so much these days, it felt like he was a part of her. "He doesn't look like one".

"He is the son of your brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, his name is Jon Snow" Micah said.

"What? That can't be? Rhaegar never had a son with Lyanna! I would have known," she said.

"You never met him, how could you have known?" Micaeh replied.

"Micah, are you talking about Ned Stark's bastard?" Sir Barristan asked, remembering the boy he saw years ago when King Robert rode to Winterfell.

"Yes. Ned told the world that he was his bastard to keep him safe from King Robert," he said. "Lyanna made him promise to do so."

"It all makes sense now. Ned returned with a child from the tower of joy where Rhaegar had taken Lyanna saying that Lyanna was dead," Sir Barristan said.

"She died of child birth," Micah said.

"No one believed that the honorable Ned Stark could make love to anyone but his wife, it shocked the whole of Westeros…" Sir Barristan said.

"If what you're saying is true, what am I supposed to do about it? Do I raise an army and prepare for war? Do I go find this Jon Snow? Do I search for the third head of the dragon? What?! " Dany said feeling her voice get louder as she spoke.

"Your grace, this is your destiny. Your visions brought you here, and your visions will continue to take you where you need to go. Trust yourself," Micah said.

"I need to go home," she said getting up from her chair and heading towards the door.

"Dany…" Sir Barristan said in an attempt to reason with her. "He is telling the truth,"

"Sir Barristan, I am leaving this place at this very instant. With or without you," Dany said strictly.

Sir Barristan looked to Micah, and whispered the words "thank you". He then got up and accompanied Dany back to the ship.

"Whatever you want to say, save it. I don't want to talk about what just happened," she told him when she saw him walking towards her at the front of the ship.

"I understand your reaction, my Queen. I don't want to talk about what just happened. I just want to tell you that I support you in whatever you do. If you want to sail to the wall to find Jon Snow, I will join you. If you want to go on being the Queen of Mereen pretending like none of this happened, I will stand by your side. I will be disappointed, but I will stand by you," he said.


	4. Rhaegar

What Daenery's had experienced in the days following her meeting with the red priest was something she had never experienced before. It was the first time she ever felt like she had two dominant parts of her that wanted opposite first half of her is comfortable. She likes ruling Mereen. She likes to stick to the plan she made years ago. If she needs anyone to satisfy her needs, she has Dario at her second half of her, however, is crazy –according to her first half-, she believes in tales and stories and legends. She believes that she could find true love in Jon Snow. She believes that he could give her a family. She believes that she could save the world and sit on the Iron Throne.

_- _"You don't even know Jon Snow… How can you be sure that he is good? You have what you need right here, in Mereen." The first half goes on…

- "You deserve more than just a plaything like Dario… You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally. According to legend, that someone is Jon Snow!"

- "Again with the legends… You can't base your entire life around myths and fairytales!"

_Dany found herself leaning against a large tree. Its leaves were pink and there was a face carved into its trunk. She looked around and saw that the ground was covered in a white blanket of snow. In the distance, she saw a figure. As the figure came closer to her, she realized he was a man. He had the same color hair as her, and as he got closer she recognized him. _

"_Rhaegar," she said._

"_Hello, sister," he replied with a smile. _

"_This is a dream," she said._

"_It may be a dream for you, but this is real for me" he said. _

"_Please do not add to my confusion. I've been a mess for the past few months,"_

"_I am here to help you, Dany. Listen to what I say," he said as he walked closer to her. He held her hand, and placed it on the carved face in the tree. "Watch," he said._

_Dany then found herself in a different room. It was dark and cold. She saw her brother, but only this was a younger version of him. He wasn't aware of her presence. A woman lay in a bed, and she was screaming. There was another woman at her side, holding a wet cloth to her forehead. _

"_Push Lyanna, a couple more and you'll be a mother," said Rhaegar as he stroked her face. _

"_Something's not right," she said as she let out another scream. _

_Rhaegar looked to the midwife frantically._

"_Everything's fine, my dear, now push" said the midwife. _

_A few minutes of screaming later, a different scream entered the room. The soft cries of an infant. _

"_Its a boy, your Grace" said the midwife as she handed the child to Lyanna._

_Dany felt a few tears creep at the corner of her eyes as she watched her brother kiss his son's forehead. _

"_Jon," he whispered. _

_Dany was now back with Rhaegar in the first place of her dream. _

"_The dragon has three heads," he said._

"_I don't know what that means!" she screamed feeling frustrated._

"_Oh, but you do know. My son is waiting for you Dany, go and find your happiness. You've been through too many horrors no one your age should have gone through. Put yourself first, for now. Everything else will come later," he said. _

And with that, Dany woke up. Her face was wet. She left her room and walked towards Sir Barristan's room.

She barged into it, and woke him up.

"Dany, are you OK?" he said anxiously.

"We shall sail to the Wall tomorrow," she said.


	5. Ice

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for how late I was in posting another chapter. I'm in med school, guys. WHAT IS TIME?!**

** But since we are on christmas break, I promise that I will post a couple of chapters in the next week. **

**Thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming, I love the motivation. **

**& Happy New Year to you all! xxx**

* * *

><p>It took them a couple of days to reach the Wall, during which Dany had severely conflicting emotions. At one point, she was about to have the captain sail back to Mereen, but in the end she trusted her instincts, and besides, she really had nothing to lose in coming here.<p>

The cold of the North was something she was not used to at all. Having lived in places that were practically deserts her entire life; she found the dark sky, the cold wind and the icy ground to be unfamiliar. They docked the ship and Dany made her way to Castle Black, accompanied by Sir Barristan, Missandei, and 10 of her soldiers. Drogon was nearby but she didn't want him to be visible to the men of the Night's watch… at least not for now.

As they got closer to Castle Black, Dany kept thinking about the men of the night's watch. She was taught that these men were thieves or rapists or just people who brought dishonor to their houses. Why would Jon Snow be one of them? But then she had to remind herself that she did not know this Jon Snow. She only created millions of images of him in her head.

"Are you sure you don't want more of the unsullied accompanying us?" Sir Barristan asked her.

"Yes I'm sure. I do not want to appear as a threat to them," she said.

"But what if they get defensive either way?" he questioned her decision.

"Sir Barristan you must remember that my dragons will defend their mother. At any cost." She said.

He did not reply.

A few minutes later, they had reached the gate of Castle Black. A couple of men dressed in thick black coats were sat around the gate, and were immediately alarmed upon seeing the site of Dany and her men. Their hands all moved towards their swords as the Targaryen and her lot came closer.

"Who are you?" one of them shouted. Dany couldn't tell which one. They all had a similar look of fatigue and agitation on them. She felt sorry for them.

"This is Daenarys Stormborn, of the House Targaryen, Queen of mereen, mother of dragons" said Missandei. Dany gestured for her to stop there.

"Dragons?" one voice exclaimed.

"What do you want?" another voice said.

"A bit of hospitality would be nice," Daenarys said allowing a smirk to appear across her face. The men then looked at her, completely mesmerized. The sight of a Targaryen in this day and age was a rare event. Her silver hair and violet eyes, and the strength in her voice shocked them.

"I would like to speak with one of your men. That is all," she continued.

"Yes, um, Your Grace," said one them hastily as he began to open the gate.

They walked inside and Dany was shocked by the state of the place. This place was meant to be the home of the men who were protecting the rest of the world against the dangers beyond the wall, but it resembled nothing of a home. It was dark and dirty. The men who were around the place all stopped what they were doing upon realizing that someone had entered their secluded territory. They stared at her in wonder. Suddenly, Dany felt uneasy. How will Jon Snow look at her?

One of the men who were at the gate ushered Dany and her lot towards the rooms and offices. A bunch of young and scrawny looking young men appeared with glasses of wine to serve them. She refused to drink anything.

A man then came out of one of the rooms, he was quite big, but he had a very kind face.

"Hello, your Grace. My name is Samuel of House Tarly. If it is alright, your Grace, may I ask who you would like to speak with?" he said with a smile.

"Can I speak with the Lord Commander first?" she said. She was curious to see who ran this place. Maybe she could find out a bit more about Jon Snow before actually meeting him.

"Um, yes, um Your Grace, and is there anything you want us to offer your men? You must have come along way." He said.

"My men are fine, thank you Samuel," she said with a kind look on her face.

He smiled when she said his name. People in power never remember the names of people like him.

"Sir Barristan, why don't you accompany me, and Missandei you can stay with the men here?" she said in a low voice.

"Are you sure? At least take one of the men," he said.

"You're all I need, Sir" she said with a smile.

"Follow me," said Samuel as he ushered Dany and Sir Barristan towards a room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice seeped through the wooden structure.

They walked into the room and Dany's heart sank.


	6. Him

**A/N: Okay. Im feeling really generous today. **

**Here's another chapter! This is my favorite one so far.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was him.<p>

Jon Snow sat right before of her. The man who was only a dream appeared so real. She studied him. The dark curls that covered his forehead. His toned figure. He was exactly what she pictured him to be.

Dany shot Sir Barristan a glance of fear. He understood what she meant. Neither of them had known that he was the Lord Commander.

It took Jon a while to look up. He was reading a book.

Samuel cleared his throat.

"What do you want Sam, I told you I was tired today!" Jon said, in an accent that Dany was not familiar with, as he lifted his head up.

The shock that appeared on his face mirrored Dany's expression when she first walked in. He closed his eyes and opened them again, in an attempt to check if this situation was real. He was faced with another wave of shock when he realized that the people standing before him were actual people.

_Why is he so surprised?_ Dany thought to herself. She didn't expect him to know who she was. _Has he been having visions as well? _

"Daenarys," he said shifting his gaze towards hers. Their eyes locked and Dany felt her stomach tie in knots. She couldn't speak.

"You know her?" Samuel asked his friend in confusion.

"Leave us, Sam," he replied still keeping his eyes on Dany. Although his voice was stern, it was not unkind. Sam nodded his head and left the room.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sir Barristan said.

"Sir Barristan please," Dany said. _This man won't hurt me,_ she thought to herself.

Sir Barristan took in a deep breath. "I'll be right outside the door if you need anything," he said firmly, glancing towards Jon Snow as he left the room.

"I apologize for the informality your Grace," he told her.

She struggled to find her voice. "I-it is okay. But how do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Well, you do look like a Targaryen… and since there are not many Targaryens left in the world, I assumed you to be the beautiful one that everyone talks about," he said.

_The beautiful one? Where is he going with this? _"You are lying," she said.

"Why are you here, your grace?" he asked as he got up from his chair and walked towards her. He was dressed in black, just like the rest of the men here. She spotted a huge sword sitting on his waist. She had seen that sword before.

"I have a feeling that we both know why I'm here," she replied.

A look of sadness suddenly appeared on his face.

"I have been having going through a lot these past few months, your Grace, excuse me if my behavior was inappropriate," he said softly.

"I have been going through a lot as well, Lord Snow" she said in all honesty.

"All my life I thought I was one thing, and then I turned out to be something else," he finally said, looking to the ground.

_He knows_, she realized. _But how would he know?! Who could have told him? Everyone who knows the truth is dead! _

She felt sorry for him. She never thought about it until now. What it must feel like to be given the name of a bastard your entire life, and then find out that that name was not meant for you. She couldn't understand why, but Dany wanted nothing but to comfort Jon in that moment.

She finally gathered up the strength to ask her question, "how did you find out?".

He lifted his face shifting his gaze towards hers. He was relieved to know that she had understood him.

"It was a," he stopped himself. "This might sound a bit stupid, but it was a"

- She interrupted him.

"A dream?" she asked.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"That's how I found out as well," she said.

He took a pause. "Your Grace, may I be honest with you?" he asked.

She nodded her head.

"I have been dreaming of you for the past 3 months. I'd see your face everyday. Wherever I'd go, you were all I thought about. You have consumed me. I haven't been eating I haven't been sleeping. I don't know what to think of this! I don't know what all of this means!" his voice was getting louder.

She couldn't help but reach for his hand; a gesture that he wasn't expecting. Still, he didn't stop her.

"Jon, would you believe me if I told you that I have been dreaming of you as well? Your face consumed me to the point where I had to leave the city that I am ruling to come and see you." She exclaimed removing her hand from his.

"I do believe you, your Grace," he said. "Its just that I have so many unanswered questions in my head..."

He took a deep breath. "Why would my father not tell me who I was?"

She saw nothing but sorrow in his eyes.

"He was protecting you from King Robert. If he had known that you were a Targaryen, not any Targaryen, but the Targaryen with the strongest claim to the throne, he would have had you killed. It's why my brother and I were exiled. We were being protected as well," she explained to him. "Your mother made Ned promise to keep you safe," she continued.

He stared at her for a while before he spoke, "Thank you, your Grace".

"Dany," she corrected him. "Call me Dany".

"Alright, Dany"

His voice wrapped around her name so warmly, it tore a line of tingles down her spine.

"Do you want to go somewhere a bit more comfortable?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," she replied.

He took her to what appeared to be his bedroom. She was immediately startled by a mass of white fur laying down on his bed.

"Don't let him scare you," he said."Dany, meet Ghost".

The mass then moved, proving to be a live creature. It jumped off the bed and made its face known to Dany.

"A dire wolf," she said amazed at the beauty of the creature before her, "I've seen them in my dreams".

Ghost moved closer to Dany, its tail brushing her leg. She stroked her hand across its mountains of white fur. It snuggled its head near her abdomen.

"He likes you," Jon remarked allowing a subtle smile to appear on his face.

"Please sit, you must be tired," he said.

She actually was tired, so she didn't refuse the offer. She sat beside him on a couch.

"Can you tell me, Dany, what other visions did you have?" he asked.

She hesitated. She didn't feel comfortable telling this man that she dreamt of him naked in her bed.

He could see that she was reluctant to speak. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I just thought that this is why you came here… To speak with me" he reassured her.

"Yes, you are right" she took in a breath. "I dreamt of us together. _Together _together"

"So did I," he said with a cheeky grin on his face, still encouraging her to speak.

"We rode one of my dragons together," she continued.

"Drogon," he commented.

"Yes, drogon," she said validating to herself that this man was seeing the same things she had been seeing in her head for months. The same dreams that filled her mind existed in his.

Suddenly, she was glad that she came here. Suddenly, she felt thankful that she had gone to see Micah the priest. It was in this very moment where Daenarys Targaryen became a true believer in destiny.

"Go on," he said, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to this crazy reality.

She paused before this one."I dreamt of you holding our daughter," she said, her voice soft.

He closed his eyes. Picturing the face of the little girl he had seen so many times.

"She is beautiful," he said.

"Yes, yes she is."


End file.
